How Are You?
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: [HIATUS/DISCONTINUE] Sorry, maybe this story will not update at ffn, thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How Are You?**

**Main Cast: KaiHun/HunKai**

**Warning: yaoi, OOC, typo, etc**

**Mind to Review, No bash, No flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Kudengar suara khas milik sahabat terbaikku diambang pintu masuk apartemen. Suara agak melengking milik sahabatku, Tao, menyapaku di pagi hari yang menurutnya hangat ini, tapi tidak bagiku.

Pagi ini terasa dingin bagiku sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan kurasa hari ini terasa lebih membeku khususnya untuk hatiku.

Selain berbaik hati membawakan sarapan pagi untuk mencoba menghangatkanku, ia juga membawa hal lainnya. Ia membawa amplop berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat keemasan.

Amplop itu bukanlah amplop biasa untuk berkirim surat, namun sebuah amplop dengan beberapa ukiran indah diatasnya.

Kulihat isi amplop itu tak bisa dibilang tipis namun juga tak terlalu tebal. Tao meletakkan benda persegi itu diatas meja makan bersampingan dengan sarapan hangat yang ia bawakan dalam sebuah kantung plastik putih.

"Cepat makan sarapan ini mumpung masih hangat, Hun." nadanya memerintah.

Tak begitu ku gubris perkataannya tersebut, aku hanya sibuk berpura-pura fokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menyajikan siaran berita pagi.

"Sepertinya kau bahkan belum mencuci mukamu. Kau benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu, huh?" Tao sedikit memojokkanku.

Namun kalimatnya itu memang sebuah kenyataan yang sekarang adalah berwujud aku, Oh Sehun.

Keadaanku semakin hari begitu suram menurut penglihatan si _green man _itu. Dan akupun mengakuinya, hidupku sudah seperti seorang gelandangan yang terdampar didalam sebuah apartemen dengan fasilitas terbilang mewah.

Aku begitu kacau, hidup damai dan penuh kesenanganku mulai berubah berantakan kira-kira sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama bukan? Tapi rasanya hari-hari kelabu itu seakan tak mau beranjak pergi dariku.

"Tak bisakah kau _move on_, dan melupakan masa lalumu, Hun? Cobalah untuk memulai lembaran hidup yang baru seperti dirinya." Ucap Tao yang sekarang diiringi nada seperti sebuah permohonan.

Aku tetap tak mengindahkan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kalimatnya itu serasa menusuk jantungku semakin dalam apalagi setelah aku mendengar bait terakhirnya.

Merasa semua perkataannya tak ada yang aku tanggapi, Tao kemudian memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi.

Sebelum ia benar-benar melenggang pergi, ia menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu tempat yang sama saat ia masuk tadi.

Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan ceramah singkatnya seperti tadi untuk perbaikan hidupku.

Namun perkiraanku agak sedikit meleset.

"Bukalah kalau kau memang benar-benar sudah siap membukanya, Hun. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu.

Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

Kemudian yang kudengar adalah suara pintu yang ditutup dengan amat pelan.

Serangkaian kalimat yang diucapkan Tao tadi entah ingin aku dengar atau tidak. Yang kurasakan hanya pilu yang tak kunjung pudar.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurku dan membiarkan sarapan Tao tak tersentuh. Televisi pun kubiarkan menyala dan gilirannya yang mungkin menonton hidupku yang semakin buram saja.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadar, tapi hasilnya gagal total.

Tanganku entah kekuatan darimana malah meraih ponsel yang ada di meja nakas tepat disamping ranjang yang aku tiduri saat ini.

Aku membuka pesan dan mencoba mencari-cari nama pengirim yang ku inginkan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Biasanya selalu ada pesan darimu bila aku baru saja bangun tidur dan aku pasti langsung mengecek ponselku" aku mulai bermonolog ria.

Aku kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat empuk itu. Aku berjalan ke arah balkon yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang tempat tidurku.

Kusibakkan tirai yang menutupi datangnya cahaya matahari dan kubuka pintu kaca dibalik tirai itu tadi.

Bagian depan tubuhku kusandarkan pada pagar pembatas balkon itu. Ku tatap langit biru yang sudah menunjukkan warna cerahnya.

Jari telunjuk tangan kananku kuarahkan ke arah langit biru dan awan putih itu. Kugerakkan jari telunjukku mengukir sebuah nama yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku tersenyum sesaat sebelum memori tentang nama yang kuukir itu melintas di otakku, dan membuat wajahku kembali dalam keadaan kusam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kai? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada nama yang aku ukir ke arah langit biru tadi.

Kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat aku mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenanganku berdua dengan pria yang kupanggil Kai itu.

Baik yang begitu indah maupun yang membekas sangat pahit di pikiranku, semua tak terlewatkan dari kapasitas kemampuan mengingat milik otakku.

Aku begitu mengingat bahwa kalimat "_I Love You_" adalah kata yang begitu sangat mudah aku dan Kai ucapkan saat itu.

Bahkan kalimat itu yang Kai bisikkan di telingaku setelah pentas drama sekolah yang aku mainkan usai.

Ia menyatakan perasaannya begitu lembut dan sangat mesra saat itu.

Pipiku bersemu merah seperti gadis yang baru di tembak oleh pujaan hatinya. Tak dapat kupungkiri perasaanku waktu itu seperti terbang dengan ribuan kupu-kupu.

Indah sekali.

Namun, semua itu saat ini hanya menjadi bingkai memori dalam kenanganku tentangnya. Aku bahkan sangat takut untuk mengucapkan bait kalimat itu, walaupun Kai tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Bibir Kai yang dulu selalu aku kecup saat aku benar-benar ingin bermanja dengannya, begitu aku rindukan.

Dari bibir merah merona itu selalu keluar kata-kata sayang dan pujian yang selalu sukses membuatku terbuai karenanya.

Namun dari bibir itu pula kalimat perpisahan terucap dengan sangat jelas dan mengawali kehidupan kacauku.

Kenangan manis dan pahit itu belum bisa kuhapus dari ingatanku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kai? Apakah kenanganmu tentangku masih tersimpan dalam memorimu?" gumamku sarat dengan kegetiran.

Kepalaku begitu berat rasanya. Cengkraman itu rasanya tak cukup untuk mengurangi beban di kepalaku.

Ingatanku tentang Kai terus saja berputar-putar di otakku. Aku hanya bisa terduduk diatas lantai dan kuhempaskan punggungku di dinding pagar balkon.

Kutekuk kedua kakiku dan kusandarkan wajahku di atas kedua lututku. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, rasanya emosiku memuncak.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku benar-benar minta maaf" hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi senandung piluku dan suaranya teredam karena terhalang kedua belah pahaku.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Aku akui aku masih sangat muda waktu itu, gaya berpikirku masih belum dewasa, dan aku tak pernah bisa memahami Kai sepenuhnya.

Aku seakan berlari begitu jauh darinya saat aku berada di puncak kesuksesan sebagai seorang aktor muda berbakat dan disanjung oleh ribuan fansku kala itu.

Aku bahkan sering me-_reject_ panggilan telfon darinya dan tak pernah membalas semua pesan yang ia kirimkan.

Saat dia datang mengunjungiku ke apartemen, aku secara tersirat mengusirnya halus dengan alasan aku sangat lelah karena jadwalku yang begitu padat.

Tak jarang kulihat raut wajah kecewa dan sedihnya karena perbuatanku itu, namun aku tak begitu memperdulikannya saat itu.

Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak terkontrol dengan perbuatanku yang sering melupakannya dan menyia-nyiakan dirinya.

Bergaul di _club_ malam dan minuman alkohol hampir setiap hari menemani diriku saat aku berada di puncak ketenaran.

Kai mengetahui hal itu dan ia dengan sabar menasihatiku untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Namun aku selalu saja mengelak dan mengatakan ia terlalu mengatur hidupku padahal kami belum ada ikatan sakral.

Ku rasa aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Kai rasakan saat aku melakukan hal kejam itu padanya.

Puncaknya saat aku membawa beberapa gadis dan teman-temanku untuk berpesta di apartemenku.

Minuman keras tentu tak terlewatkan saat itu bahkan beberapa temanku membawa obat-obatan terlarang yang tidak aku ketahui.

Kai di waktu yang sama datang ke apartemenku dan melihat semuanya.

Dan parahnya aku bahkan sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu gadis yang kubawa saat Kai melakukan inspeksi mendadak ke apartemenku saat itu.

Raut wajah kemarahan muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia mengusir semua orang yang ada di apartemenku saat itu dan menarik gadis yang sedang bermesraan denganku keluar dari apartemenku.

Keadaanku saat itu bisa dibayangkan sangat kacau karena dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Kai mencengkram kerah kemejaku dan mengguncang tubuhku beberapa kali, ia kemudian menyeretku dan menyudutkan tubuhku ke tembok dekat _pantry_.

"_Apa-apan ini, Hun?! Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" _suaranya begitu keras dan sarat dengan amarah kala itu.

"_Kenapa kau mengacaukan pestaku, Kai? Kau benar-benar seorang pengganggu, kau tak lihat aku tadi sedang bersenang-senang, huh?"_ aku benar-benar mabuk berat saat itu.

Kurasakan 2 detik setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu tangan kanannya melayang ke pipi kiriku, dan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai? Kau sudah gila berani menamparku!"_ aku berteriak kepadanya, namun tubuhku sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri.

"_Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, hidupmu semakin kacau saja, Hun!"_ bentak Kai tak kalah sengit.

"_Siapa kau berani menghentikan mimpiku? Pergilah dari kehidupanku!"_ ku akui aku sedang tak waras saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku begitu menyesal sekarang.

"_Jadi kau tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita ini serius, Hun?"_ tanyanya agak pahit.

"_Menurutmu bagaimana, huh? Kalau kau terus mengatur hidupku, lebih baik kau pergi saja Kai, aku tak membutuhkanmu" _

Sekilas ku lihat raut wajah Kai yang begitu terkejut dengan ucapanku, dia begitu sedih aku sendiri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, padahal ia adalah segalanya.

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, Oh Sehun."_

Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, aku hanya bisa melihat punggunggnya yang semakin menjauh meninggalkanku sendiri.

Kemudian aku tak sadar dan bangun di keesokan paginya dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa aku mengerti.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Beberapa hari setelah itu Kai benar-benar sudah tidak muncul di kehidupanku lagi.

Aku rasa ada ruang hampa didalam hatiku yang benar-benar membuatku terluka.

Apalagi setelah 2 minggu kami resmi berpisah, Tao memberitahuku bahwa Kai kembali ke Jepang dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Aku benar-benar semakin gila setelah itu.

Semua pekerjaanku tak terselesaikan dengan baik. _Project_ dramaku pun semuanya dibatalkan.

_Club_ malam dan minuman beralkohol tak menjadi temanku lagi setelah aku dibawa oleh orang tuaku ke tempat rehabilitasi dan psikolog untuk memperbaiki hidupku.

Aku mencoba merenungi hidupku setelah masa rehabilitasiku usai, dan aku menolak untuk menemui psikolog lagi setelah itu.

Aku hanya sendirian di apartemenku, aku mencoba untuk menuangkan apa yang kurasakan dalam sebuah buku.

Tak ada kabar yang kudengar tentang Kai sejak saat itu. Kecuali beberapa hari terakhir ini, Tao membawa berita yang membuat perasaanku dihujam ribuan anak panah.

Aku akhirnya bangun dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan balkon.

Aku menuju ke arah meja makan tempat Tao meletakkan sarapan untukku yang kurasa sudah mulai dingin dan tempat ia meletakkan benda itu, ya amplop itu.

Kubuka amplop coklat keemasan itu, di depan amplop itu terukir K&J dengan warna emas.

Kulihat isi dari amplop itu dan membuat hatiku terasa tersayat sembilu. Itu adalah sebuah undangan.

Sebenarnya itu adalah undangan pernikahan dari Kai untuk Tao.

Kai memberikannya saat Tao pergi ke Jepang 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang Tao menunjukkannya kepadaku.

Ku lihat isi undangan itu, tertera nama Kai dan nama sang wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya tersebut dan juga tanggal kapan acara sakral itu akan dilangsungkan.

Satu minggu lagi Kai akan resmi meminang seorang wanita untuk dijadikan pasangan seumur hidupnya. Ku lihat acara akan dilaksanakan di Jepang, tempat Kai tinggal sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menatap undangan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Tetesan-tetesan air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku dan membasahi undangan yang sedang aku pegang dengan tangan kananku.

Tangan kiriku memegangi dadaku yang terasa begitu sesak saat ini.

Suara isakan tangis juga tak bisa ku bendung lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, Kai. " kemudian aku benar-benar hanyut denga suara tangisku.

Penyesalanku benar-benar sudah terlambat sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa merelakan Kai saat ini walaupun rasanya begitu sakit.

Undangan itu adalah saksi bisu dari kesedihan dan penyesalanku yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tak ada diriku lagi di dalam hidupnya atau bahkan di kenangannya saat ini.

Sudah saatnya aku benar-benar merelakannya dan mengikuti anjuran Tao. Walaupun pada kenyataannya itu akan sangat sulit aku lakukan.

Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kai akan selalu bahagia dan itu tanpaku.

**Sehun POV END**

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hello everybody. **

**This is new story about HunKai. **

**I'm sorry because other ff hasn't finish yet but I make new story. **

**This is just to forget about many news that make me little disappointed. **

**I hope you like this story. And as always… **

**special thanks to readers and reviewers my other story **

**especially "Please, Don't Go". **

**Mind to review, favourite, and like again, guys.**

_**ThankYou^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**How Are You?**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai POV**

Ku lihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Begitu sempurna.

"Perfect.." lirihku sambil merapikan tatanan rambutku.

Setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu bertengger di kerah kemejaku, menambah pesona diriku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku mengakui diriku memang tampan.

Ini hari penting dalam hidupku. Hari pernikahanku.

Tanganku yang semula setia berkacak pinggang di depan cermin, mulai bergerak ke arah meja rias . Mengambil benda persegi, dengan corak keemasan.

Itu adalah undangan pernikahanku, sepertinya Taemin tadi asal saja meletakkannya di sini.

Ku amati salah satu benda paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku itu. Terukir jelas huruf K & J. K adalah inisial dari namaku, Kai. Sedangkan J, adalah inisial dari calon istriku, Jiyoung.

Jiyoung adalah gadis asli Jepang, namun namanya Korea sekali. Entahlah, bagaimana asal mulanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mencari tahu.

Dia lebih tepatnya berasal dari Hokkaido, dia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya disana. Hingga akhirnya sejak 3 tahun lalu ia hijrah ke Tokyo dan menjadi seorang karyawati sebuah bank.

Jiyoung adalah gadis cantik, cerdas, periang, dan baik hati.

Pernikahan ini bukan seperti pernikahan kebanyakan. Aku melamar Jiyoung saat kami pulang dari nonton bioskop bersama. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja layaknya _skateboard_.

"_Ayo kita menikah Jiyoung-ah?"_ kenapa aku tak bisa mengerem mendadak perkataan itu.

Ahh, aku terbiasa memanggilnya Jiyoung-ah. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya, panggilan seperti itu adalah panggilan kepada orang yang sudah sangat dekat di Korea.

Dan herannya dia begitu menyukainya.

Dia lebih sering memanggilku "_chagi_", katanya itu sangat manis (dia balik bertanya apa panggilan sayang dalam bahasa Korea).

Tapi tak jarang dia memanggilku "Kkamjong". Jangan tanya, itu Taemin yang mengajarinya.

Ku harap jawaban Jiyoung saat itu hanya tertawa, atau malah memukulku. Karena bila aku mengajaknya bercanda, dia pasti akan memukulku.

Tapi jawabannya enteng saja dan wajahnya begitu serius, meskipun awalnya terkejut.

"_Ok_" kemudian dia tersenyum.

Mungkin pikiran kami berdua memang sudah seperempat waras. Tak lama setelah itu, kami mulai melakukan "_searching_" tempat untuk melakukan perhelatan sakral itu.

Sepupu perempuanku, yang mengenalkanku pada Jiyoung menawarkan villa yang katanya milik temannya kepada kami.

Mulanya aku menolak, karena pasti aku tak akan sanggup menyewanya.

Tapi entah ada hujan emas dari mana, sepupuku itu mengatakan bahwa kami tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun.

Karena katanya itu adalah milik teman terbaik sepupuku dan Jiyoung. Karena tawaran menggiurkan itu, akhirnya aku menyetujui saja.

Tapi sampai hari H ini, aku masih sering dihinggapi keraguan dan pertanyaan.

Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu aku tanyakan. Dan selalu itu ku tanyakan pada salah satu temanku di Korea, yang merupakan sahabat baik mantan kekasihku. Namanya Tao.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun sekarang?" pertanyaan ini tak pernah luput jika aku bertemu Tao atau saat aku menghubunginya.

Ya, mantanku itu adalah Sehun. Sampai sekarang belum sepenuhnya aku melupakan mantan terindahku itu.

Meskipun sakit saat kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah cinta yang berjalan hampir 5 tahun itu.

Aku melamar Jiyoung, karena aku benar-benar ingin mengusir pikiran tentang Sehun dari otakku. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

Harusnya aku membencinya, tapi tak pernah bisa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku dipertemukan oleh Sehun?" pertanyaan ini juga sering mampir di pikiranku.

Aku menyesal pernah mengenalnya tapi aku tak menyesal pernah mencintainya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Semua mungkin di awali dari kepindahan ayahku kembali ke negara asalnya.

Sejak awal menikah dengan ibuku yang asli dari Jepang, ayahku betah tinggal di Jepang dan tak memiliki rencana kembali ke negara kelahirannya.

Namun, kakekku menyuruh ayah untuk pulang. Karena kakek ingin ayah yang melanjutkan usahanya di Korea.

Ayah adalah anak berbakti dan sangat sayang pada orang tua, dan karena ia adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya, jadi ayah menyanggupinya.

Kami semua di boyong kembali ke negeri asal ayah. Mau tidak mau aku dan kakak perempuanku melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri ginseng itu.

Sejak lahir hingga aku menamatkan sekolah dasar ku habiskan di Jepang. Sungguh sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-teman dan keluargaku yang berada di Jepang.

Aku pun mengalami kesulitan saat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Saat awal aku berada di sekolah menengah pertama, aku tak memiliki banyak teman.

Bukan kendala bahasa, karena sejak kecil ayah juga mengajariku bahasa Korea. Hanya saja budaya nya agak sedikit berbeda, wajar kalau aku agak kaku dan agak sulit beradaptasi pada awalnya.

Tapi, sepertinya aku harus kembali bersyukur. Aku dipertemukan dengan Taemin, manusia unik yang senasib denganku. Dan ia menjadi sahabat terbaikku hingga saat ini.

Ibunya asli Korea dan ayahnya asli Jepang, ia pindah ke Korea karena ikut ibunya yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea.

Ia lahir dan dibesarkan hingga usia 8 tahun di Jepang. Jadi ia lebih dulu kembali ke Korea.

Ia sekelas denganku saat SMP, ia yang pertama kali mengajakku bicara dan berkenalan. Katanya karena ia kasihan padaku yang seperti anak tersesat di sekolah.

Aku cukup salut dengan sikap dewasanya pada saat itu, berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang tak mau bergaul denganku. Mungkin karena kami memiliki latar belakang yang tak jauh berbeda.

Kami juga ikut klub yang sama, klub renang. Sejak kecil aku menyukai renang. Tapi alasan Taemin ikut karena katanya ia ingin memiliki kegiatan tambahan.

Saat kami SMA, kami juga berada di sekolah yang sama, namun kami tak sekelas. Aku sedih tak sekelas dengan Taemin.

Untung saat itu sudah tahun ke tiga aku berada di Korea, aku tak terlalu canggung lagi dalam bergaul.

Dan dibangku SMA inilah aku bertemu Sehun. Sekelas dengan Sehun, dan bangkuku tepat di sebelah bangku Sehun.

Mungkin memang kami berjodoh.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku hanya berpikir bahwa ia sombong, sok ganteng dan terlalu pendiam.

Aku tak suka dirinya. Tapi aku selalu penasaran, sebenarnya seperti apa anak ini?

Aku satu kelas dengannya tapi aku tak pernah berbicara padanya selama 6 minggu pertama kami sekelas. Ia juga hanya mau berbicara dengan orang-orang tertentu saja.

Ia malah lebih akrab dengan dengan Soojung, anak kelas sebelah. Mereka sama-sama dari klub teater.

Mereka berdua sering digosipkan berpacaran oleh anak-anak lain, karena mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, pulangpun begitu, saat jam istirahat mereka juga sering bertemu.

"_Beruntung sekali si Sehun_" pikirku saat itu.

Soojung adalah salah satu gadis cantik dan populer di sekolah. Dia banyak menjadi incaran anak lelaki dari berbagai tingkat dan sekolah lain.

Ngomong-ngomong soal klub teater, aku paling tidak mengerti dengan klub itu.

Suatu kali aku diajak Minho _hyung_, kakak kelasku dan juga rekanku di klub renang SMA, untuk menonton latihan anak-anak teater.

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali ikut bersamanya, namun karena sebelumnya dia telah menraktirku, aku jadi tak enak hati untuk menolak ajakannya.

Motif utama Minho _hyung_ menonton kegiatan membosankan itu karena gadis incarannya juga ikut klub teater dan ikut latihan saat itu. Namanya Yuri.

Tibalah si manusia albino muncul dalam sesi latihan itu. Ia menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam pertunjukkan itu.

Aku mencibirnya, pasti ia dipilih menjadi pemeran utama karena hanya dialah yang paling tampan di klub teater. Aku agak berat mengucapkan kata tampan sebenarnya.

Namun dugaanku salah, ia menunjukkan bakat aktingnya yang membuatku kagum. Baru kali ini aku tak menguap padahal setengah jam sebelumnya kegiatan ini yang selalu aku lakukan.

Dan kalian tahu siapa lawan utamanya saat itu? Ia adalah Soojung!

Owh, ya Tuhan.. tak sia-sia aku ikut Minho _hyung_ ke sini.

Adegan demi adegan dilakoni Sehun dan Soojung dengan sangat baik. Aku bahkan khusyuk menyimak setiap dialog yang mereka ucapkan.

Soojung sangat menawan, ia sangat mengagumkan. Aku benar-benar menjadi penggemar beratnya.

Tapi jangan lupakan Sehun, kalau boleh aku ingin meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersamanya sebelum ia menjadi terkenal.

Aku yakin sekali, ia pasti akan di jaring oleh agensi ternama untuk menjadi artis nantinya. Pikiran labilku saat itu.

Aku juga mengagumi Sehun, bakat aktingnya sungguh memikat, dan ia terlihat begitu manis dan tampan. Sepertinya saat itulah aku mulai jatuh dalam pesona Oh Sehun.

Esoknya aku mulai memberanikan diri menyapa Sehun.

"_Kemarin kau benar-benar bagus_" entah apa sebenarnya dalam pikiranku, kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja keluar.

"_Terimakasih_" ucapnya singkat dan kurasa sedikit bergumam, beruntung aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Sejak saat itu kami sering berkomunikasi. Aku sering meminjam alat tulis atau bukunya, dia juga sering meminjam pekerjaan rumahku. Itupun sebenarnya hasil contekanku dari Taemin.

Sebagian teman sekelasku juga tampak kaget karena aku bisa mendekati Sehun.

Namun dari situlah mereka kemudian sadar, Sehun sebenarnya orang yang ramah dan bersahaja, hanya saja ia tak mau menyapa duluan.

Waktu istirahat Sehun setelah kami akrab, banyak ia habiskan denganku. Kami ke kantin bersama dan kami juga sering mengobrol.

Entah bagaimana aku menemukan rasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Rasa nyaman ini berbeda saat aku bersama Taemin atau teman lainnya.

Dan akhirnya Taemin juga menyadari kedekatanku dengan Sehun.

"_Sepertinya kau mulai akrab dengan si pacar Soojung?_" Taemin mulai _kepo_ rupanya.

Ahh, Sehun dan Soojung sama sekali tidak berpacaran. Mereka bertetangga dan masih memiliki hubungan saudara. Setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun tersebut aku langsung bersyukur.

Entah bersyukur karena Soojung yang ternyata belum memiliki kekasih atau Sehun yang ternyata belum memiliki kekasih. Aku saat itu belum menyadari perasaanku.

Bahkan pernah suatu kali aku meminta Sehun untuk mengenalkanku pada Soojung. Aku ingin sekali bisa jalan dengan Soojung.

Tak kupungkiri bisa berjalan dengan gadis idaman banyak siswa di sekolah adalah suatu kebanggaan. Makanya aku berusaha dengan cara meminta bantuan Sehun.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku seperti tidak rela aku meminta seperti itu pada Sehun. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir mungkin ini karena aku merasa tidak enak karena sedikit tidak tahu malu.

Pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba. Ternyata Soojung juga mengagumiku. Aku ternyata cukup dikenal di kalangan para siswi karena aku merupakan atlet renang kebanggaan sekolah.

Meskipun aku dua peringkat di bawah Sehun dalam hal kepopuleran. Selama aku akrab dengan Sehun aku tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan satu gadispun.

Padahal sejak SMP aku dan Taemin sudah bergonta ganti pacar beberapa kali. Maklumlah cinta monyet.

Bahkan 6 minggu sebelum aku dekat dengan Sehun, aku sedang memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu _hoobae _ku di SMP.

Sehun sudah cukup bagiku. Aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya. _Hoobae _ku itu memutuskanku karena perhatianku yang menjadi kurang padanya.

Taemin bahkan menuduhku berselingkuh, tapi tak ada bukti sama sekali. Aku hanya beralibi kalau aku sedang tak ingin berpacaran.

Oh ya, Soojung mulai mengagumiku karena pernah Sehun mengajaknya sekali untuk melihat perlombaan yang aku ikuti.

Aku keluar sebagai juara pertama dari perenang-perenang lain yang di unggulkan dari berbagai SMA di Seoul.

Aku kemudian kencan dengan Soojung, itupun karena bantuan Sehun yang sedikit mencomblangi kami. Aku benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Sehun.

Kami beberapa kali jalan bersama, ke taman hiburan, bioskop atau pameran. Tapi sampai hampir satu bulan aku dekat dengan Soojung, aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menembaknya.

Hampir seantero sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa kami sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Banyak siswi yang patah hati karena itu, tapi lebih banyak lagi siswa yang sepertinya agak benci padaku, termasuk Taemin.

"_Pakai mantera apa kau hingga membuat Soojung bisa jalan denganmu?!_" Taemin agak berlebihan sepertinya.

Aku mengatakan bahwa Soojung juga mengagumiku, tapi Taemin tidak percaya sama sekali. Katanya itu karena aku yang terlalu _over_ percaya diri bahkan dia bilang aku _delusional_.

Tapi aku masih selalu kepikiran tentang Sehun. Saat aku dekat dengan Soojung, kabarnya Sehun sedang dekat dengan Nari, salah satu anggota _cheerleader_ di sekolahku.

Bertambah banyak saja siswi yang patah hati (termasuk salah satu siswa yaitu aku) karena pria incaran utama mereka sedang dekat dengan gadis lain, pria incaran ke tiga pun (itu aku) sudah tak bisa didekati.

Tapi Soojung yakin bahwa Sehun dan Nari tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Karena Soojung tahu bahwa ada gadis lain di hati Sehun.

_Nyesss_, tiba-tiba hatiku terasa dingin sekali. Ada gadis lain kata Soojung?

Soojung ternyata orang yang _freak_. Aku suka dengan kepribadiannya yang satu ini. Dia pernah mengajakku untuk memata-matai Sehun.

Aku mau saja, apalagi kalau ini tentang Sehun.

Dua kali dalam satu bulan, Sehun selalu pergi ke Gangnam untuk menemui seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah gadis yang disukai oleh Sehun, sejak SMP, Daeun namanya.

Gadis imut bertubuh mungil dengan senyum manis.

"_Ternyata seperti itu selera Sehun_"

Saat aku dan Soojung memata-matai mereka, aku melihat Sehun menjemput dan menunggui Daeun di tempat latihan balet.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Mereka bercengkrama dengan akrabnya, aku cemburu sekali.

Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan, sedangkan aku dan Soojung yang hampir menjadi pasangan ini malah tampak seperti _paparazzi_.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan keliling kota, kemudian masuk ke kedai _bubble tea_. Sehun tampak membelikan Daeun _bubble tea_ dengan rasa yang sama.

"_Apa mereka tidak kekenyangan?! Habis makan seporsi burger dengan segelas cola sekarang mereka malah minum bubble tea_" aku memajukan bibirku beberapa senti.

Soojung tertawa melihat tingkahku, aku malah bingung dengan tingkah Soojung. Dia kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas, katanya aku imut sekali bertingkah seperti itu.

Seharusnya jantungku berdebar saat Soojung mencubitku tapi yang ku rasa aku seperti habis dicubit Taemin karena telah menghabiskan kentang goreng kesukaannya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Esoknya, aku mencoba menyindir Sehun dengan sedikit panas hati, terbakar api cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"_Sepertinya ada yang habis kencan dengan gadis Gangnam minggu lalu_?" Sehun memicingkan matanya ke arahku setelah kalimat itu sukses membuat Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya.

"_Apa maksudmu Kai?_" singkat sekali jawabannya, pikirku.

"_Ku lihat kau kemarin jalan keliling kota dengan seorang gadis, tapi itu bukan Nari sepertinya. Bukankah kau sedang dekat dengan Nari saat ini, Sehun-ah?_" aku berusaha memojokkannya.

Sebagian siswa siswi yang ada di kelas mengarahkan pandangannya pada kami. Ada yang berbisik, "_sepertinya Kai mulai jadi biang gosip dan raja kepo setelah dekat dengan Soojung_"

Heiii, tidak nyambung sekali mereka! Tapi ada sebagian siswi yang penasaran siapa gadis yang jalan dengan Sehun.

Beberapa siswa bahkan berkata "_Ternyata Sehun seorang playboy, sudah ketahuan sih dari tampangnya_".

"_Kau ini ngelantur di siang bolong Kai_" Sehun kemudian melewatiku begitu saja dan keluar kelas.

Aku geram sekali dengan tingkahnya itu, begitupun beberapa siswi yang masih penasaran.

Kenapa ia harus menghindar dan tidak memberikan penjelasan sama sekali. Aku benar-benar jengkel.

Satu minggu setelah itu, aku melancarkan aksi diam pada Sehun. Yang didiami juga sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan kemudian dari semua kekalutan dan rasa penasaran yang belum terselesaikan, aku malah membuat sebuah tindakan tegas di luar nalar.

Aku mengatakan pada Soojung bahwa ada orang lain yang aku sukai. Ia tampak _shock_ sepertinya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya aku keterlaluan.

Siap-siap saja besok mungkin aku akan di_bully_ seluruh siswa seantero sekolah pengagum Soojung.

"_Apa aku mengenal orang itu?_" kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu, aku bingung menjawabnya.

Aku hanya diam saja, tapi dia bertanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan lenganku.

"_Iya, kau mengenalnya_" jawaban tidak waras apa itu tadi, otak dan mulutku tak bisa bekerjasama sepertinya.

Setelah itu dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, katanya dia ingin menangis seharian di dalam kamar.

Soojung benar-benar gadis yang unik dan menarik. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya.

Hanya sekedar sebagai pengagum, dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih mengaguminya. Ia sekarang menapaki karirnya sebagai model di Eropa.

Dua hari setelah aku memberikan penjelasan kepada Soojung, Sehun datang ke rumahku dengan tampang sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi ia tampak terlihat _cool_ seperti itu.

Aku mengajaknya naik ke atas menuju kamarku. Saat berada di dalam kamar ia langsung melayangkan bogem mentah kepadaku.

Heii, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tamu tidak diundang ini berani sekali memukul si tuan rumah.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Soojung?!_" geramnya sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk di sisi ranjang.

Aroma darah segar tercium oleh hidungku, sepertinya sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tetap saja mencengkram kerah bajuku sangat erat. Sehun tampak menyeramkan, tapi tatapannya berkata lain.

"_Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?_" ia bertanya lagi dan aku hanya diam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba setelah mengatakan itu ia jatuh terduduk seperti orang sedang bersujud di hadapanku.

Tangannya masih mencengkram kerahku tapi cengkramannya mulai longgar.

Wajahnya ia benamkan di dadaku, dan kemudian aku merasakan ia seperti menangis.

Aku jadi tambah bingung dengan situasi ini.

Entah bagaimana tanganku malah mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"_Terimakasih Kai…_" ia kemudian bergumam yang masih terdengar olehku.

Aku bingung kenapa ia berterimakasih padaku setelah ia tadi berhasil menonjokku tanpa ada perlawanan.

Aku malah semakin mengelus helaian halus rambutnya dan kubenamkan juga wajahku di atas kepalanya sambil menyesap aroma rambutnya yang begitu membuatku terlena.

=.=

* * *

=.=

"Kai.. Kai.." sepertinya ada suara memanggil namaku.

"Kai.. kau ini sedang apa, huh?" itu seperti suara Taemin.

Aku kemudian sadar setelah Taemin menepuk pundakku beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau melamun sambil memegangi ponsel? Sedang melihat gambar boneka lagi? Sejak kapan kau suka boneka?" Taemin penasaran sekali sepertinya.

Boneka yang ada dalam ponsel itu adalah "_pinku-pinku_" aku membelinya sepasang, yang satu kuberikan pada Sehun dan yang satunya lagi ku simpan.

Sampai saat ini boneka itu masih tersimpan rapi, tapi di dalam kardus, karena aku ingin melupakan Sehun.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, ia malah bicara kembali.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tamu dari Seoul."

Hanya sedikit sekali yang kuundang ke pesta pernikahanku ini, dan kebanyakan adalah rekan ku selama di Jepang.

Yang kuundang hanyalah teman-teman dekat bahkan tak ada satu keluargapun baik dari pihakku maupun pihak Jiyoung yang datang.

Aku dan Jiyoung adalah pasangan aneh. Pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan resmi. Hanya seperti pemberitahuan bahwa Jiyoung bersama denganku sekarang begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan kami juga memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah setelah ini.

Jiyoung sudah memberi tahu neneknya bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih selama di Tokyo dan hubungan kami serius. Neneknya hanya menyetujui keputusan Jiyoung, asal Jiyoung bahagia.

_Simple_ sekali. Sepertinya nenek Jiyoung sangat menyayangi Jiyoung. Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau.

Sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakaku tentang pemberitahuan kabar pernikahanku ini kepada orang tuaku.

Kakak perempuanku mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun saat kami duduk di bangku kuliah.

Ia menentang keras hubungan kami dan bahkan mengusirku secara halus sehingga aku akhirnya tinggal bersama Taemin.

Saat aku putus dengan Sehun, ia yang menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang membantu usaha paman YoungMin.

Ia hanya memperbolehkanku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu satu tahun sekali. Ia tidak ingin ayah dan ibuku tahu tentang masa laluku itu dan membuat ayah dan ibu _shock_.

Namun ia tidak melarangku untuk menelpon ayah dan ibuku setiap 2 hari sekali. Asal aku tidak membahas masalah percintaanku.

Ia memberi alasan pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua karena aku seorang pria dewasa.

"_Dengan siapa kau akan menikah?_" itu pertanyaanya saat aku memberitahukannya tentang kabar pernikahan ini.

"_Jiyoung, gadis asli Jepang. Dia bekerja sebagai karyawati bank_" hanya itu yang bisa ku jelaskan.

Dia tak begitu banyak bertanya, entahlah dia masih menganggapku sebagai adik atau tidak, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan rasa kasih sayangnya walaupun itu sangat jauh berbeda.

"_Syukurlah_" kemudian kami hanya terdiam di _line_ telfon.

"_Aku baru akan memberitahukannya pada ayah dan ibu saat Jiyoung sudah mengandung anakmu_" kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku dan Jiyoung bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu, untuk merawat seorang anak dalam waktu dekat ini.

"_Aku belum memikirkannya noona_" sekali lagi jawabanku terbatas.

"_Semoga kau bahagia Kai. Salam untuk calon istrimu._" Kemudian yang kudengar sambungan telfon yang terputus.

Aku merasa bersalah sekali pada ayah dan ibuku, juga _noona _ku.

=.=

* * *

=.=

"Siapa dia Taemin?" aku bertanya pada Taemin karena seingatku tak ada satupun dari Korea yang kuundang.

"Temanmu Kai" jawabannya sama sekali tak menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

Kulihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang dengan warna kulit tak jauh dari warna kulit tanku.

_Green man_, itu Tao. Aku dibuat kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"_Chukkae_ Kai.."

Teman kuliah Sehun yang juga akrab denganku itu kemudian menjabat tanganku tanpa aba-aba dan memelukku sebentar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal ini?" aku bertanya heran.

"Taemin yang memberitahu diriku, hehe.." jawabnya dengan cengiran.

Taemin ternyata bermulut ember juga, sudah berapa orang selain Tao yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku hanya bisa memijit keningku.

"Terimakasih, Tao. Kau ke sini sendiri?" untung aku tak lupa berterimakasih, Taemin sudah membuatku pusing hari ini.

"Eummm… tidak Kai" jawabnya pelan.

"Aku bersama seseorang" ia menambahkan.

Ku pikir ia bersama kekasih nya yang ingin ia perkenalkan padaku. Tapi aku seperti melihat sosok Sehun dibalik pintu ruangan ku ini.

Aku mungkin hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi, setelah sosok itu masuk, aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku.

Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Tao dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia tampak lebih kurus.

"Hai Kai.." sapanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari.. Sehun-shi?" aku hanya bisa memberikan jawaban itu.

Ia datang, ia datang..

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan?

Kenapa kau datang? Sehun…

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUE**

* * *

**This is new chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this story.**

**Maaf chap ini terlalu panjang, sebenernya saya pingin buat 2 chap aja, **

**tapi karena kepanjangan jadi nambah deh chapnya. Sorry..**

**As always, special thanks to:**

**daddykaimommysehun****, ****Kamong Jjong**

**xxchancimit, Jongin48**

**suyanq****, deathangel94**

**urikaihun****, **

**flamintsqueen, chensing**

**.7****, jung oh jung**

**CJunri****,** **Guest**

**And thanks to Followers and **

**people who give favourite for this story**

**Mind to review, favourite and follow again readers**

_**ThankYou^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**How Are You?**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback 7 years ago**

Entah bagaimana hingga Sehun dan Kai saat ini terlelap diatas ranjang yang sama.

Setelah Sehun berhasil melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Kai, dia menangis dan malah mengucapkan terimakasih yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kai.

Kai kemudian terus memeluknya, hingga akhirnya Kai membawa Sehun untuk sekedar merebahkan badannya di ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu "drama" mereka.

Mulanya Kai hanya memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak sudah terlelap setelah kelelahan meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada Kai.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kai menyusul Sehun ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Kedua mata Sehun nampak mengerjap, dan terbuka, membiasakan diri dengan kondisi yang tak biasa dihadapannya.

Ia _intens _menatap wajah Kai yang terlelap di hadapannya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk sekedar menyentuh rambut Kai yang hampir menutupi mata pemuda tan tersebut.

"_Maafkan aku Kai, ini pasti sangat nyeri_" tangan Sehun kemudian bergerak ke ujung bibir Kai yang terluka karena perbuatannya.

"_Terimakasih untuk berhenti menyakiti Soojung_" Sehun mulai bermonolog dengan Kai yang masih terpejam.

"_Karena bila kau masih bersamanya padahal hatimu untuk orang lain, dia pasti akan lebih sakit_" batin Sehun.

"_Terimakasih juga sudah menemani Soojung, dia tampak bahagia sekali saat bersamamu_" monolog lelaki albino itu kembali dilanjutkan.

Sehun kemudian mulai diam, tak terdengar kalimat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap pemuda yang berbaring tepat dihadapannya itu.

"_Terimakasih juga sudah mau berteman denganku, menyapaku lebih dulu dan berada di sampingku_" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"_Kai…_" suaranya terdengar lirih.

"_Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu_" Sehun menggerakkan jarinya di atas pipi Kai begitu lembut.

Hening kembali, tak ada suara terdengar. Sehun memandang ke arah jendela di kamar Kai. Langit mulai temaram, ia berpikir saatnya untuknya pulang.

Sebelum ia beranjak dari "kegiatan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap wajah Kai" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai.

Ia singkap helaian rambut Kai yang tersampir di kening pemuda yang masih terlelap tersebut.

"_Chuu_.." ia mencium kening Kai.

Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara pintu yang tertutup.

Pemuda yang masih setia dengan pembaringannya itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Sejak tadi ia tak sepenuhnya berada di alam mimpi. Ia merasakan setiap belaian lembut Sehun pada wajahnya.

Dan ia dengan jelas mendengar sederet kalimat yang di ucapkan Sehun.

Badan Kai kemudian beringsut pada bantal yang semula menjadi sandaran kepala Sehun.

Ia hirup aroma Sehun yang tertinggal di bantalnya itu.

"_Nado_.." ia bergumam lirih sendiri.

"_Aku juga menyukaimu.. Sehun-ah_"

=.=

* * *

=.=

Setelah kejadian itu, Kai masih tetap diam bila bertemu Sehun. Tak ada inisiatif dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Banyak siswa siswi yang membicarakan keputusan Kai atas Soojung. Jika Kai menghampiri kelas Taemin, banyak tatapan yang ia terima.

"_Apa dia sudah gila berani memutuskan Soojung?_" perkataan itu yang sering ia dengar dari para siswa, namun selalu ia acuhkan.

"_Sebenarnya seperti apa tipe gadis yang disukai Kai? Aku penasaran_" beberapa siswi juga tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya akan Kai, khususnya siswi yang mengagumi atlet renang tersebut.

Taemin selalu menemani Kai setelah insiden antara ia dan Soojung juga Sehun terjadi.

Taemin mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ada yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun? Aku tak pernah lagi melihatmu ngobrol dengannya_" rasa penasaran Taemin ia ungkapkan lewat pertanyaan.

Mulanya Kai diam, namun akhirnya ia tak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu dari sahabatnya.

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun datang kerumahku_" Taemin tampak menyimak apa yang dijabarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Ia memukulku_" Taemin tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Kai.

"_Jadi bekas luka di sudut bibirmu itu karena pukulan Sehun?_" Taemin tampak tak percaya, dia pikir Soojung yang menamparnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk.

"_Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?_" Taemin kembali meminum _soft drink_ yang tadi membuatnya tersedak.

"_Dia berterimakasih padaku karena sudah berhenti mengecewakan Soojung_"

"_Hah? Hanya itu? Dia memukulmu lalu berterimakasih?_" Taemin tampak heran tak mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Kai.

"_Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh lagi ya Kai?_" Kai menatap wajah Taemin penuh tanda tanya.

"_Kau ini kenapa hobi menuduhku berselingkuh sih? Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu Taemin jelek!_" kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara kekehan dari Taemin.

"_Yang kudengar kau memutuskan Soojung karena kau menyukai orang lain? Wajar kan kalau aku punya pemikiran seperti itu_"

"_Kau dengar dari siapa berita seperti itu? Dan lagi aku tidak memutuskan Soojung, karena aku dan Soojung bahkan belum berpacaran, kami hanya sekedar dekat, dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin memberikan harapan apa pun pada Soojung. Aku hanya senang bisa berteman dengannya_"

Kai memberikan pembelaan diri panjang lebar.

"_Kencan di taman hiburan, nonton bioskop bersama, bahkan hingga jalan-jalan di daerah Gangnam, kau hanya anggap itu sebagai sebuah pertemanan?_" Taemin tampak menyudutkan.

"_Kau sudah terlalu jauh memberikan harapan padanya Kai. Bahkan dia juga sudah menyukaimu sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan_"

Tambah Taemin yang menurut Kai sekarang malah tampak seperti jaksa penuntut umum.

"_Maka dari itu aku sungguh sangat bersalah pada Soojung dan Sehun. Sehun lah yang membantuku supaya aku bisa dekat dengan Soojung_" Kai mencengkram rambut di kepalanya, frustasi.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah ke Gangnam dengan Soojung?_" Kai balik bertanya pada Taemin.

"_Ada yang melihat kalian disana. Apakah kalian double date dengan Sehun juga? Aku dengar ia juga melihat Sehun dengan seorang gadis_"

"_Tidak, aku tidak double date dengan Sehun_" jawab Kai tanpa memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk memata-matai Sehun.

"_Ku dengar Sehun berjalan dengan seorang gadis Gangnam ya? Pantas saja sekarang Nari berkencan dengan Luhan sunbae_" Taemin malah bergosip ria.

"_Jeongmal? Kau benar-benar mengikuti gosip terkini Taem. Alih profesi ya?_" Kai menyeringai.

"_Kau saja yang kurang update. Hampir semua siswa tahu hal ini. Bukankah kau juga pernah menanyai Sehun tentang hal ini?_" Temin membalikkan kaleng _soft drink_ nya mencari tetes yang tersisa.

Kai jadi teringat tentang gadis yang dilihatnya bersama Sehun di Gangnam.

"_Apa benar itu pacar Sehun?_" batinnya dalam hati.

"_Kai, daripada kau murung terus seperti itu, bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti kau ikut aku ke Jepang?_" Taemin membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"_Aku mau mengunjungi ayahku. Kau bisa mengunjungi keluargamu disana._" Ajak Taemin kembali.

"_Akan kupikirkan nanti, aku harus meminta izin orang tuaku dulu_" Taemin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kai.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Kai mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang dengan Taemin. Padahal dia sama sekali belum minta izin pada ayah dan ibunya.

Saat ia sibuk merapikan barang bawaannya, dia menemukan buku mata pelajaran yang dipinjamnya dari Sehun beberapa minggu lalu.

Ia sekarang malah sibuk memandangi buku itu, lebih tepatnya melamunkan Sehun.

"_Akhirnya, aku punya alasan untuk berbicara dengannya_" batin Kai.

Kai kemudian langsung menuju rumah Sehun dengan sepedanya. Ia disambut oleh salah satu pekerja di rumah Sehun dengan ramah sesampainya ia disana.

Kai langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah kamar Sehun ada di lantai atas.

"_Sehun, boleh aku masuk?_" Kai memberanikan diri bertanya setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun beberapa kali.

Lima detik setelah Kai bertanya, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dari dalam.

"_Kai? A- ada apa?_" Sehun tampak terkejut.

"_Boleh aku masuk dan berbicara padamu di dalam?_" Kai melongok ke dalam kamar Sehun.

Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar Sehun dengan suasana yang amat canggung.

"_Eumm.. Maaf mengganggumu Sehun-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukumu_" ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang buku tersebut.

"_Maaf, aku terlalu lama meminjamnya. Hehe.._" entah keberanian darimana Kai malah memberikan cengirannya.

"_Aku bahkan lupa pernah meminjamkan buku ini padamu_" Kai sangat senang Sehun mau menjawabnya.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka.

"_Kai.._" Sehun tampak memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"_Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu tempo hari_" Sehun sedikit menunduk.

"_A-ahh, a-aku juga minta maaf Sehun-ah. Aku lah yang bersalah_" Kai tampak kikuk.

"_Tadi malam aku bertemu dengan Soojung. Ia sempat menanyakanmu sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika untuk menjenguk neneknya_" Sehun kemudian menatap Kai.

"_Ia bilang ia sudah bisa sedikit melupakanmu, walau terkadang ia masih merindukanmu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu Kai_" tambah Sehun.

Kai hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan ia tak menyadari Sehun sekarang mendekat ke arahnya dan menatap ke arah bibirnya.

"_Apakah lukamu sudah sembuh Kai?_" jarak wajah Sehun dan Kai hanya beberapa centi, itu membuat Kai tampak begitu gugup.

"_A-aahhh, jangan khawatir, itu hanya luka kecil_" Kai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun, keringat dingin tiba-tiba membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Eumm, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas ini kau ikut ke pantai denganku. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun, kita akan tinggal di penginapan milik pamanku. Semua aku yang tanggung, hehe.._"

Kai hanya bisa melongo, ia tak menyangka Sehun akan mengajaknya ke pantai. Ia ingin sekali ikut, tapi bagaimana janjinya dengan Taemin. Ia begitu dilema.

=.=

* * *

=.=

"_Apaa?! Kau tak diizinkan paman dan bibi Kim? Bagaimana bisa?_" terdengar suara Taemin yang memekakkan telinga dari seberang telfon.

Kai kemudian sedikit menjauhkan gagang telfon dari telinganya.

"_Maafkan aku, Taem. Keluargaku memiliki acara sendiri selama musim panas ini._" Kai berbohong.

Dan Taemin percaya saja dengan yang diucapkannya. Entahlah, Taemin mungkin baru saja kena _brainwash_ dari pemuda tan itu.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Padahal lebih asik kalau kau ikut. Jangan rindukan aku selama aku liburan di Jepang ya Kai. Ku harap kau tak menyesal, haha.._" setelah Taemin tertawa renyah sambungan telfon terputus.

Sebenarnya Kai sudah meminta izin kepada ayah dan ibunya sebelum menelfon Taemin. Kedua orang tuanya mengizinkan Kai untuk berlibur.

Namun, Kai meminta izin berlibur ke pantai bersama Sehun. Sepertinya ia mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Taemin.

Kai tampak begitu menikmati perjalanan dan liburannya bersama Sehun di pantai. Sepertinya tak semenitpun ia berhenti tersenyum.

Apapun tingkah Sehun begitu menarik bagi Kai. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Kai terus menatap Sehun saat mereka berdua berjemur di tepi pantai. Wajah Sehun saat terkena sinar matahari begitu menarik baginya.

Untungnya Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati cahaya matahari di tepi pantai, sehingga ia tak menyadari tatapan Kai.

"_Kau begitu manis Sehun-ah_" tak sengaja Kai malah berguman seperti itu hingga samar-samar terdengar oleh Sehun.

"_Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kai?_" kini Sehun menatap Kai.

"_A-ahh bukan apa-apa Sehun-ah._" Wajah Kai memerah.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, tampak begitu imut di mata Kai. Kai malah malah ber _blushing_ ria.

Beruntung Sehun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kai, ia tak menyadari wajah Kai yang seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

Hanya desiran ombak dan hembusan angin yang mereka rasakan dalam diam sekarang. Mereka malah lebih tampak seperti pasangan _honeymoon_.

"_Hun-ah, apakah gadis yang bersamamu di Gangnam itu adalah kekasihmu?_" Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"_Maksudmu Daeun? Ia teman baikku Kai, aku sangat dekat dengannya sama seperti Soojung. Hanya saja dulu kami pernah berpacaran selama beberapa bulan_"

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Nari?_" Kai bertanya kembali.

"_Beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat dekat dengan Nari. Dia gadis cantik dan energik. Aku juga cukup nyaman jalan bersamanya, hanya saja mungkin aku dan Nari belum berjodoh. Nyatanya ia dengan Luhan sunbae sekarang. Haha.._"

Sembari Sehun tertawa ia kembali sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke sebagian area tubuhnya. Kai sekarang yang memajukan bibirnya. Seperti tak senang dengan jawaban Sehun.

"_Apakah kau cemburu Kai?_"

Kai tampak begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun heran. Kai rasa ia baru saja salah dengar.

Belum sempat ia meminta kejelasan kepada Sehun. Lelaki albino itu malah kembali tertawa dan berlari ke arah bibir pantai. Meninggalkan Kai dalam kebingungan yang amat besar.

Selesai liburan di pantai bersama Sehun, Kai masih saja memikirkan perkataan-perkataan Sehun untuknya. Semuanya seperti pernyataan cinta bagi Kai.

Kai akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Taemin. Sahabatnya itu begitu baik memberikannya begitu banyak oleh-oleh untuk Kai dan keluarganya.

"_Sepertinya kau jadi lebih hitam Kkamjong-ah?_" Taemin menyadari ada perubahan pada warna kulit Kai.

Kai diam seribu bahasa tak menanggapi pertanyaan Taemin. Ia berpura-pura sibuk memakan oleh-oleh yang Taemin bawakan dari Jepang.

"_Tentu saja,Taemin-ah. Ia kan baru berlibur dari pantai dengan Sehun-ah._" Itu suara _noona_ nya Kai.

Taemin kemudian memicingkan matanya pada Kai. Kemudian Kai hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih oleh-olehnya ya,Taem_" suara Kai dibuat seimut mungkin.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu Taemin menyusulnya, ia hendak memberikan oleh-olehnya yang lain pada Kai. Jurus Taekwondo.

=.=

* * *

=.=

"_Tim teaterku akan pentas 1 minggu lagi, Kai. Aku benar-benar tak sabar_" Sehun kemudian memasukkan kimbap ke dalam mulutnya setelah bicara.

"_Aku boleh kan menonton pertunjukkanmu? Aku akan mengajak Taemin juga_" Kai kemudian ikut menanggapi Sehun.

"_Tentu saja boleh. Aku sangat senang kau mau menontonnya_" Sehun tersenyum cerah ke arah Kai.

Sejak liburan bersama di pantai, mereka berdua tampak lebih akrab. Seperti saat ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin bersama.

Beberapa kali Kai juga menunggui Sehun latihan teater setelah pemuda tan itu selesai latihan renang. Mereka begitu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan mereka menikmatinya.

Hubungan Kai dengan Soojung juga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi karena bantuan Sehun.

Kai dan Soojung sekarang seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Terkadang mereka tampak asik bercengkrama bertiga bersama Sehun.

Bahkan Taemin juga akhirnya bisa berteman dengan Soojung karena Kai sering mengajaknya untuk ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

Tibalah dimana hari pementasan Sehun. Ia begitu tampil prima dan mengagumkan bersama tim teaternya.

Riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton mengiringi akhir pementasan. Penonton tampak puas dan senang dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja disajikan.

Selesainya pementasan, para pemain kembali ke _backstage_ dan merayakannya kecil-kecilan. Pelatih tim teater berencana menraktir mereka di restoran Jepang milik keluarganya.

Sebelum Sehun menyusul teman-temannya menuju restoran, ia menemui Kai yang sejak tadi menunggunya di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"_Kai, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu_" Sehun tampak tergesa menghampiri Kai yang sedari tadi sendirian.

"_Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah._" Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tampak kehabisan nafas karena berlari.

"_Chukae, pertunjukkanmu tadi sangat bagus._" Sehun sangat senang Kai memuji penampilannya dan teman-teman tim teaternya.

"_Gomawo Kai. Aku senang kau mau datang_" ia tersenyum begitu manis dihadapan Kai.

"_Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Sehun-ah_"

Sehun kini tampak bingung melihat wajah Kai yang kini menunduk dan nada bicaranya yang sedikit berubah.

"_Selama ini, aku menyukaimu Sehun. Ku rasa aku mencintaimu._" Kai mulai melihat wajah Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian hanya diam dan suara jangkrik (?) yang mereka dengar.

"_Eumm, maukah kau menjadi pacarku.. Sehun?_" Kai mengutarakan apa isi hatinya pada Sehun.

Kai berpikir bahwa ia akan di beri pukulan lagi oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tersenyum sumringah dan kemudian memeluknya.

Kai merasakan Sehun mengangguk di atas pundaknya. Tanda Sehun menerimanya.

Kai tampak begitu terharu, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sehun untuk sekedar meyakinkan.

"_Kau menerimaku?_" Sehun kembali mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis.

Kai begitu senang pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Sehun, ia kembali memeluk Sehun dengan begitu erat.

"_Ahh, kau harus segera menyusul teman-temanmu ke restoran. Kajja!_" Kai kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk menaiki sepedanya.

Sesampainya di depan restoran, Sehun tak lantas masuk dan meninggalkan Kai. Ia sempat memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Kai.

"_I love you my boy_" Sehun kemudian berbisik di telinga Kai yang membuat Kai tampak seperti batu karena begitu terkejut dengan "aksi" Sehun.

"_Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti_" Sehun kemudian mengangkat ibu jari dan kelingkingnya lalu menggoyangkannya didekat area telinganya.

Ia melambai ke arah Kai sebelum sosok Sehun hilang dari pandangan Kai setelah memasuki restoran.

Kai hanya bisa terus tersenyum sambil memegangi pipi kanannya. Selama perjalanan pulang pun ia tak berhenti tersenyum.

**Flashback End**

=.=

* * *

=.=

"Untuk apa kau kemari…Sehun-shi?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Kai ucapkan pada Sehun yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

Kenangan masa lalunya bersama pemuda dihadapannya saat ini baru saja berhenti berputar dari lamunannya. Bahkan ia berharap tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

Namun, pemuda ini tiba-tiba muncul di hari pentingnya.

Pemuda yang ditanya tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia hanya diam mematung melihat mantan kekasihnya begitu tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam.

Taemin dan Tao yang juga berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Kai, tak ada yang bersuara.

Mereka hanya bisa menonton pertunjukkan 2 insan manusia yang sebenarnya mungkin masih memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kai, aku dan Tao akan menunggu di luar." Taemin kemudian mengajak Tao untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kai sama sekali tak mau menatap Sehun, karena semakin ia melihat wajah Sehun, semakin ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan tak berdasar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, Kai" Sehun memandangi wajah Kai yang datar saja.

Sekilas bagi Sehun wajah itu menggambarkan amarah terpendam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kai. Segala perbuatanku padamu di masa lalu, aku benar-benar khilaf. Maafkan aku, Kai. Meski ku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat"

Tak mendapat respond apapun dari Kai, Sehun hanya bisa menunduk. Ia berpikir bahwa Kai benar-benar sudah tidak memperdulikannya.

Kai masih tetap diam dan acuh terhadap Sehun. Ia hanya menatap ke satu arah tanpa perubahan.

Kai ingin sekali menulikan pendengarannya, tapi hatinya seperti berkata lain.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Berbahagialah selalu Kai"

Sehun kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kai. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Kai bahkan menganggapnya tak ada.

Ia berjalan gontai, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Tapi, paling tidak ia sudah meminta maaf kepada Kai. Itu hal yang membuatnya sedikit merasa lega.

Saat ia akan keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dan menabrak Sehun. Buket bunga yang dipegang si penabrak jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun kemudian memungutnya bermaksud mengembalikan kepada si pemilik.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun _sleeveless_ putih tulang layaknya _princess_. Mahkota bunga menghiasi rambut ikalnya yang berwarna kemerahan lalu hanya diikat sederhana.

Tak salah lagi ini pasti Jiyoung, calon istri Kai. Ia begitu cantik dan anggun, Kai begitu beruntung mendapatkannya.

"_Sumimasen_. Aku tadi tidak hati-hati" ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang, Sehun hanya mengerti kata pertamanya saja.

Jiyoung masih saja membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Sehun, hingga akhirnya Kai menghampiri calon wanitanya tersebut.

"Jiyoung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai tampak sangat perhatian pada Jiyoung.

Sehun melihatnya, ada perasaan bergejolak didalam dadanya. Tatapan mata Kai hanya mengarah kepada Jiyoung, Sehun benar-benar dianggapnya tak ada.

Tangan Sehun kemudian terulur untuk memberikan buket bunga yang dipungutnya tadi.

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Sehun, ia hanya sekedar memberikannya.

Jiyoung kemudian menerima buket bunga itu, ia tampak sibuk menatap Sehun.

"Dia orang Korea? Temanmu chagi?" Jiyoung bertanya pada Kai menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Kai sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoung, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Oh Sehun imnida_"

Jiyoung menatap lekat ke arah Sehun, matanya membulat seperti menelusuri wajah Sehun.

Menyadari bahwa tingkahnya membuat Sehun bingung, Jiyoung kemudian kembali membungkuk.

"_Jiyoung imnida_" ia balik memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Jiyoung sedikit-sedikit mengerti bahasa Korea, sehingga dia tahu bahwa Sehun baru saja memperkenalkan diri.

"_Chukae_. Aku turut senang atas pernikahan kalian" bohong besar bila Sehun memang memiliki perasaan itu.

"_Ghamsahamnida_" Jiyoung sebenarnya tak mengerti kalimat yang dikatakan Sehun, namun ia paham bahwa Sehun mengucapkan selamat.

"Aku permisi dulu" Sehun kemudian undur diri dari hadapan kedua calon mempelai.

Kai tampak benar-benar tak memperdulikan Sehun. Namun, nampak kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya.

Bahkan sekarang ia seperti orang sedang melamun, tak menyadari Jiyoung yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Jiyoung kemudian menatap kepada sosok Sehun yang sudah menghilang begitu cepat.

"_Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya. Ternyata dia… Oh Sehun._" Batin Jiyoung.

"_Ya dia.. Oh Sehun. Aku tak salah lagi_" Jiyoung meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

"_Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dariku Kai? Kenapa?_"

Tampaknya sang mempelai wanita mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak disadari sang mempelai pria.

Rahasia terbesarnya yang ingin ia pendam sangat dalam.

"_Cinta itu bagaikan hukum atom. Ada saatnya harus memiliki. Ada juga saatnya harus melepaskan."_

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUE**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**sayakanoicinoe****, ****flamintsqueen****,**

**urikaihun****, ****ItsChoiDesy****,**

**jung oh jung, Guest, **

**Gigin, ****rinirhm30****, **

**YoungChanBiased****, ****elfs4482****, **

**chensing****, ****kaihunxo**

**and thankyou for people who give favourite and follow this story**

**sekali lagi saya minta maaf, chap ini panjang kyak chap lalu**

**dan endingnya bukan di chap ini, mungkin chap depan, or chap 5**

**Mind to review, favourite and follow again readers**

_**Thankyou^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**How Are You?**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Kisah asmara Sehun dan Kai layaknya jalan tol, bebas hambatan. Dengan catatan, ketika awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka melaluinya penuh dengan moment sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta saat usia remaja.

Kai dan Sehun pergi ke tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjungi Kai bersama Soojung. Rasanya sungguh berbeda. Berkencan dengan pujaan hati terpendam lebih membahagiakan ketimbang berjalan dengan sang idola idaman banyak pria.

Mereka berdua berusaha serapat mungkin untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari orang-orang. Tak mau hubungan ini membuat masa sekolah mereka menjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

Tentu tujuan utamanyan adalah menghindari cibiran, hinaan dan segala jenisnya. Mereka tetap telihat begitu akrab, namun tak menjurus pada munculnya sebuah skandal.

Apalagi jangan ragukan kemampuan akting Sehun, yang sungguh sangat membantu dalam mengimbangi amatirnya Kai mengelabui teman-teman mereka.

Kebanyakan dari warga sekolah yang haus akan issu, hanya akan memandang Kai dan Sehun sebagai komplotan _play boy_ kelas kakap. Yang tiba-tiba akan siap menjaring gadis-gadis dengan kriteria idaman.

Tentu hal itu menjadi ketakutan kebanyakan murid pria. Sedangkan murid-murid perempuan hanya "waspada". Waspada akan terjaring atau malah hanya sebagai ajang coba-coba. Jangan lupakan _title_ "target utama para siswi" masih loyal melekat pada mereka.

Hampir tak ada yang menduga fakta sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dua sejoli ini, hampir. Tapi tak selamanya misi mereka mulus dan berjalan aman. Jangan lupakan sohib kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Taemin dan Soojung mencium aroma mencurigakan dari gelagat mereka. Layaknya seperti detektif disertai anjing pelacak, keduanya mulai mencari tahu untuk menuntaskan hasrat _kepo_ mereka yang begitu besar, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Soojung dengan kemampuan "memata-matai" yang cukup handal. Alasan utama dari kegiatan yang jauh dari pencerminan diri gadis berparas bak model itu adalah mungkin dia bisa menemukan teka teki siapa saingannya yang membuat ia kalah untuk merengkuh hati Kai.

Dan mungkin ia bisa menyalahkan Sehun karena telah menjerumuskan Kai menjadi seorang _nappeun namja_. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya yakin sih.

Kemudian jangan lupakan Taemin dengan indera penciumannya yang akurat khususnya untuk sosok sahabat hitamnya, Kai.

Kemampuan interogasai Taemin yang seperti tim investigasi, mampu membuat dahaga _kepo_ taemin paling tidak menemukan titik terang akan kecurigaannya.

Hasil penyelidikan keduanya mengarah pada fakta yang tak mereka duga, dan tak ingin mereka percaya.

Soojung yang selalu siap dengan kamera saat menjalankan aksinya, berhasil merekam kegiatan kencan mereka. Awalnya Soojung masih bingung dengan apa yang si albino dan si tan lakukan.

Sebelum akhirnya kameranya menangkap _kissing scene_ yang membuat dara cantik ini _shock_ berat.

Taemin yang rajin memantau kegiatan Kai, bertambah curiga karena jadwal _daily activity_ Kai yang kebanyakan dihabiskan bersama Sehun.

Gelagat Kai mengindikasikan bahwa remaja itu telah menemukan tambatan hati edisi terbaru. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk paham betul akan sifat sahabatnya yang merangkap menjadi atlet renang kebanggaan sekolahnya itu.

Ia akhirnya tak tahan dan kemudian menginterogasi Kai secara tertutup. Berdasarkan bukti-bukti serta keterangan saksi yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, ia berusaha membuat Kai mengakui perbuatannya.

Kamar Kai dijadikan tempat interogasi Taemin terhadap pemuda tan itu sendiri. Ia melancarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang Kai sangat sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"_Apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Oh Sehun?_" pertanyaan pertama membuat Kai hanya memicingkan matanya.

"_Seperti yang kau tahu, kami berteman_" santai saja dan tak ada raut gugup dari Kai menjawab pertanyaan Taemin itu.

"_Kai, kau mulai berubah. Jujur saja dan jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku._"

Taemin tampak serius untuk menerawang ke dalam mata Kai. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu hal darinya.

"_Apa maksudmu, Taem? Aku tak mengerti._" Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, Kai harap Taemin jadi malas untuk membahasnya.

"_Aku tak akan berbasa basi_" Taemin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan raut wajahnya lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"_Kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Oh Sehun?_" Kai mendelik tak ayal jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kai malah memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Taemin yang seperti laser dan membuat matanya perih. Ia takut, ia gugup. Diam mungkin adalah solusi yang lebih baik untuk tidak memperparah suasana.

"_Kai jawab aku!_" tangan Taemin sedikit mendorong pundak Kai, namun pemuda tan itu hanya diam.

"_Taemin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu._" Mata Kai mulai berani menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang tersulut emosi.

"_Penjelasan apa! Kau sudah gila? Jadi alasanmu melepaskan Soojung hanya demi seorang Oh Sehun. Ini bukan dirimu Kai! Sehun sudah meracunimu!_"

Taemin menaikkan suaranya hingga oktaf tertinggi, untung saja keadaan rumah Kai sedang sepi saat ini.

Hening sejenak, Kai menunggu Taemin sedikit tenang dari luapan emosinya.

"_Taemin-ah, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia berada di samping Sehun. Aku selalu ingin melindunginya dan terus bersamanya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa perasaan seperti ini bisa muncul_"

Taemin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jawaban Kai itu sepertinya bukanlah yang diharapkannya. Tapi alasan kali ini memang berbeda dari alasan-alasan Kai sebelumnya untuk memacari gadis-gadis yang telah menjadi masa lalunya.

Pemuda manis itu bisa melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan saat Kai mengucapkannya. Itu hal yang paling Taemin takutkan, bahwa Kai benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

"_Kai, kau tahu, tindakanmu kali ini akan mengejutkan berbagai pihak. Keluargamu tidak akan pernah menerima hal ini._" suara Taemin tak setinggi dari nada sebelumnya, ia lebih melunak.

"_Perasaanmu memang tak bisa dibohongi. Namun jalan yang akan kau tempuh akan sangat berat nantinya. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, aku masih peduli padamu. Namun, aku sadar diri, aku tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupmu._" Lanjut Taemin yang seperti sebuah wejangan.

Taemin kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang merasa dalam lautan rasa bersalah. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menitikkan air mata karena masalah asmara.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Sehun tiba di rumah Soojung yang hanya berjarak 12 langkah dari rumahnya. Ia langsung menuju ruang makan dimana Soojung berada sekarang.

Soojung tampak makan sendiri dengan malas-malasan. Makanan yang ada di piring seakan mainan tak dianggap, dia hanya mengaduk-aduknya. Tatapannya kosong dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu runcingnya.

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu menghampiri dara yang masih terhitung saudaranya tersebut. Kemudian ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Soojung. Khawatir Soojung tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Aku ingin bicara serius padamu, Sehun-ah_" Soojung meraih tangan Sehun untuk berhenti bergerak didepan wajahnya.

"_Kau kenapa Soojung-ah? Kau sedang ada masalah?_" Sehun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sekarang didudukinya.

Soojung kemudian menyodorkan selebaran kecil berbentuk _postcard_ yang mulanya ia taruh disisi piring. Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu sedari tadi.

"_Kau bisa jelaskan tentang ini, Hun-ah?_" Sehun kemudian mengambil selebaran tersebut.

Biji matanya seakan mau keluar, dadanya seperti orang habis berlari marathon, keringat dingin menetes kecil dengan sendirinya.

"_Soojung-ah, ini…_" Sehun menghentikan perkataanya, ia tak sanggup untuk meneruskannya.

"_Aku hampir tak bisa mempercayai hal ini, Hun. Ternyata k-kau.. hiks.. kaulah yang dicintai oleh Kai_" gadis cantik itu menatap Sehun dengan berlinang air mata.

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu hanya membisu, sebenarnya tangannya sudah tak ada daya untuk memegang bukti foto dirinya dan Kai tersebut.

Ia tak berani menatap Soojung yang saat ini begitu rapuh hatinya.

"_Aku begitu mencintai Kai, Soojung-ah. Maafkan aku_" Sehun menegakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Soojung.

"_Kau keterlaluan, Sehun!_" kemudian dara cantik itu berlari menjauhi Sehun, ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan menangis keras.

Sehun masih betah untuk termenung di ruang makan rumah Soojung untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan membawa foto itu. Suara tangis Soojung terdengar saat Sehun melintasi pintu kamarnya.

"_Maafkan aku Soojung-ah_" ia bergumam lirih sebelum meninggalkan rumah Soojung.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Selama beberapa hari, tak ada interaksi berarti antara Sehun dan Soojung atau Kai dan Taemin. Setelah pengakuan dari kedua orang yang dianggap oleh Soojung dan Taemin, hubungan mereka tampak menjauh.

Baik Sehun maupun Kai masih bingung memikirkan cara membuat suasana ini menjadi normal kembali. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan.

Sehun mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Soojung untuk mengajak bertemu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Begitupun Kai mengirimkan pesan yang sama kepada Taemin. Namun Soojung dan Taemin tidak tahu bahwa mereka akan diajak berunding bersama, hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu di "meja perundingan".

"_Untuk apa kalian mengajak kami bertemu disini?_" Taemin hanya menatap datar wajah dua sepasang sejoli di hadapannya setelah bertanya. Apa yang dilakukan Soojung juga tak jauh berbeda.

"_Aku berharap kalian bisa memahami posisi dan keadaan kami. Kalian adalah orang terdekat kami, sahabat dan keluarga bagi kami. Kami juga mengerti kondisi ini tidak akan mungkin diterima oleh kalian, apalagi keluarga kami._" Kai memulai penjelasannya yang akan terdengar panjang.

"_Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian menjaga hal ini dari siapapun dan tetap menjadi rahasia. Kalian memang sahabat terbaik kami. Meski kami telah menyulitkan kalian, aku dan Sehun berharap kita tetap berteman dengan baik._" Kai kemudian menatap Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

Taemin dan Soojung hanya bisa menanggapinya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Soojung angkat bicara.

"_Sebenarnya kalian banyak berhutang penjelasan terutama padaku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menerima hal ini._" Soojung tampak menahan air matanya.

"_Namun, aku tahu, cinta tak akan bisa dipaksakan. Aku menyayangi Sehun begitu juga dirimu, Kai. Aku harap kalian bisa membuktikan bahwa cinta kalian itu kuat dan tidak akan menyakiti orang yang ada di sekitar kalian. Meskipun pada kenyataanya pasti ada pihak yang akan tersakiti._" Gadis berkaki jenjang itu mengusap buliran air mata yang tak tertampung.

Kai dan Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, mereka hanya bisa membisu dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Terutama keluarga, kalian harus memikirkan perasaan keluarga kalian. Kalian bisa menyakiti perasaan mereka._" Taemin ikut membenarkan dan menambahkan pendapat Soojung.

"_Aku pernah sedikit berfikir buruk tentangmu Sehun. Namun, aku mengerti kau juga tulus mencintai Kai. Aku hanya bisa menitipkan Kai padamu. Aku akan tetap berteman dengan kalian, sebisa mungkin aku akan bersikap seperti aku belum mengetahui hal ini._" Kalimat Taemin kian memanjang.

"_Aku hanya bisa berpesan, kalianlah yang akan menjalani hubungan ini. Hubungan kalian ini bukanlah hubungan biasa. Kalian juga harus berfikir untuk dampak yang akan terjadi._"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjang lebarnya, Taemin kemudian keluar dari _cafe_ tempat pertemuan mereka tanpa menghabiskan minuman yang telah ia pesan. Tak lama setelah itu Soojung menyusul kepergian Taemin.

"_Maafkan aku Kai, tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutku ini. Aku hanya begitu merasa bersalah. Apa kau yakin dengan hubungan ini Kai?" _Sehun yang tadinya menatap kepergian Soojung kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih.

"_Sehun-ah, yang aku yakin bahwa aku dan kau sama-sama saling mencintai. Tinggal bagaimana kita sanggup menjalaninya ke depan." _Kai hanya memandangi dan memutar gelas yang menjadi tempat ice cappuccino yang dipesannya.

Sehun kemudian menggapai tangan Kai, ia memegangnya begitu erat sambil menatap mata pemuda tan tersebut. Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyum yang sarat akan arti.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Kai dan Sehun sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan mereka terima. Pasti Taemin dan Soojung akan bersikap dingin pada mereka, meskipun pada saat perundingan kemarin, mereka untuk tetap bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun, Taemin dan Soojung menepati perkataannya. Mereka bersikap sama seperti Kai dan Sehun sebelum menjalin kasih.

Taemin yang melihat kedatangan Kai yang melewati kelasnya di jam istirahat, segera menghampiri Kai dan merangkulnya mengajak Kai pergi ke kantin. Kai terkejut dengan kelakuan Taemin, ia bingung dengan Taemin yang dikiranya akan menghindarinya.

"_Sekarang traktir aku, Kai. Ini pajak jadianmu."_ Taemin sudah siap memesan menu yang berjajar rapi dihadapannya.

"_Taemin.. apa yang kau.."_ Kai baru saja lepas dari rangkulan Taemin dan hanya kebingungan yang menghinggapinya.

"_Sshh.. kau berisik sekali. Jangan banyak bertanya, dan cepat traktir aku. Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar baru?"_ Taemin masih tetap sibuk menentukan menu yang akan ia pesan.

"_Tapi.. bukankah.."_ ucapan Kai kembali terpotong.

"_Ahh, aku sudah menentukan pilihan menunya, aku pesan 1 curry ramyon, 1 tuna mari, dan segelas lemon tea. Kau tidak mau pesan Kai? Atau jangan-jangan pacar barumu sudah membuatkanmu bekal?" _Kai melongo mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

"_Eh? Ti-tidak, ia tidak bisa memasak_" Kai tersenyum canggung.

"_Kalau begitu cepat pesan dan bayar, aku sudah sangat lapar_" Taemin membelai perutnya yang tipis kemudian ia meninggalkan Kai yang berhadapan dengan penjaga kasir dan ia melenggang ke meja yang berada di pojok kantin.

Kai menatap bingung ulah Taemin yang begitu aneh, tapi memang itulah yang biasanya akan dilakukan Taemin. Sikap normalnya layaknya seperti dahulu. Tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis dan membayar kepada kasir. Ia senang, Taemin memang sahabat terbaiknya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Di lain tempat usai jam sekolah, Soojung menghampiri kelas Sehun yang sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tak menyadari kehadiran Soojung.

"_Sehun-ah cepatlah bersiap hari ini kita ada latihan teater_" suara gadis itu mengagetkan Sehun.

"_Soojung-ah.. kau.."_ ia tak sanggup berkata-kata melihat tingkah Soojung.

"_Ayo cepat, apa kau ada janji dengan pacarmu?"_ Sehun menjawabnya dengan menggeleng perlahan, ia masih kaget.

"_Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, nanti kita terlambat_" Soojung kemudian menarik tangan Sehun keluar kelas.

"_Tapi.."_ perkataannya terpotong.

"_Tapi apa? Bilang pada pacarmu, bertemunya nanti saja setelah selesai latihan_" gadis itu kembali menarik tangan Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sehun yang mulanya bingung kemudian tersenyum cerah. Inilah Soojung yang dia inginkan.

Setelah itu, semua seakan kembali normal. Taemin dan Soojung seperti sedang memerankan peran penting, dan mereka begitu sempurna melakoninya.

Persahabatan mereka tetap berjalan, persahabatan yang saling menguatkan mereka, persahabatan yang saling mengingatkan, persahabatan indah yang mampu saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Hari kelulusan yang dinanti-nanti para siswa tahun terakhir sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Tak terasa tahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak Kai dan Sehun menjadi pasangan yang awet.

Sampai detik kelulusanpun teman-teman mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya kecuali Soojung dan Taemin. Mereka mengira bahwa Kai kembali ke pangkuan Soojung karena mereka kembali akrab. Dan Sehun malah digosipkan dengan beberapa adik kelasnya yang juga satu tim teater dengannya.

"_Kau harus tanggung jawab Kai, karena kau sampai saat ini aku belum memiliki pacar?" _Soojung mengomeli Kai sambil sibuk memanggang barbeque.

Ibu dan ayah Soojung mengadakan pesta barbeque untuk merayakan kelulusan Soojung. Kai yang juga ikut membantu Soojung hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"_Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Sehingga kau tidak mudah dirayu oleh sembarang pria. Haha.._" Soojung kemudian menjambak rambut Kai dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur.

"_Aww, kau kasar sekali Soojung-ah_" ia mengusap kepalanya.

Soojung kemudian tertawa renyah melihat akibat dari perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali dengan kesibukannya semula.

"_Ku dengar kau mendapat tawaran untuk kuliah di Jepang?"_ Soojung memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"_Eumm, sepertinya aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Rencananya aku dan Sehun akan kuliah di kampus yang sama dan itu masih di Seoul. Aku sudah belajar mati-matian untuk bisa lulus tes di kampus itu_" Kai sesekali menatap Soojung dan tangannya masih sibuk dengan panggangannya.

"_Kau benar-benar setia ya, bahkan kau sampai berusaha keras untuk satu kampus dengan Sehun. Beruntung sekali Sehun_" batin Soojung.

Dilain tempat Taemin dan Sehun membantu menyiapkan tempat untuk diadakannya pesta. Tak sengaja Sehun melihat keakraban Kai dan Soojung.

"_Kau tak cemburu melihat mereka berdua?"_ Taemin menggoda Sehun dan menyenggol lengannya.

"_Aku malah merasa bersalah pada Soojung. Aku seperti telah mencuri sesuatu darinya_" Sehun berucap sambil membetulkan posisi kursi-kursi yang akan menjadi properti pesta.

"_Aku belum pernah melihat Kai seserius ini dalam menjalani hubungan. Ia bahkan rela melewatkan kesempatan terbatas kuliah di tempat yang sejak dulu diinginkannya supaya ia bisa tetap dekat denganmu_" Taemin kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Heum.. aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa bersama dengannya."_ Ia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Taemin dan kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Kai dan Soojung. Taemin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Empat sekawan tersebut kini sudah berada di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Soojung yang akan melanjutkan studi ke Amerika.

Gadis cantik itu terlihat begitu berat meninggalkan teman-teman terbaiknya selama di Korea. Ia kemudian menghampiri Taemin yang ternyata meneteskan air mata.

"_Taemin-ah, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, aku suka sekali dengan gayamu dalam menata rambutku. Lebih baik kau melanjutkan usaha salon ibumu itu, aku sangat betah berlama-lama disana. Hiks.." _Soojung kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Taemin pelan. Taemin menmpunyai bakat terpendam yang diturunkan dari ibunya, yaitu ahli menata rambut.

Gadis dengan tubuh langsing itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"_Sehun-ah, aku ingin sekali membawamu ikut ke Amerika. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu? Siapa nanti yang akan menjadi temanku berlatih drama dan menjadi teman curhatku. Hiks..hiks.." _ia kemudian memeluk pemuda albino itu erat.

Terakhir ia melangkah ke arah Kai. Ia menatap lekat pemuda tan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"_Terimakasih Kai, kau pernah mengisi hari-hariku_" ia kemudian mencium pipi kiri Kai singkat.

Sehun dan Taemin hanya bisa memelototkan matanya melihat adegan itu. Soojung kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang tunggu bandara.

"_Aku akan menghubungi kalian sesampainya disana_" teriaknya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan 3 pria yang ditinggalkan.

"_Kenapa aku tidak dipeluk atau dicium?"_ gumam Taemin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk melirik Kai yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai kepada Soojung. Ia baru menyadari ada hawa tidak mengenakkan menguar disampingnya.

"_Sepertinya ada yang panas disini?"_ Taemin berucap sambil menahan tawa.

Kai yang sadar kemudian cengengesan didepan kekasih putihnya itu.

"_Jangan cemburu Sehun-ah. Pipi kananku masih tersedia nih untuk kau cium_" ia kemudian menunjuk pipi kanannya yang mulus kepada sang kekasih.

Sehun tak menanggapinya dan ia melenggang pergi tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang menariknya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Kai?"_ ia memegangi pipinya yang menjadi "korban" sekalian untuk menutupi bagian yang merona itu.

"_Makanya jangan menolak tawaranku, nanti kau yang akan kena getahnya Hun-ah_" Kai menyeringai seperti akan menerkam Sehun.

"_Yah… jangan bermesraan di depan umum. Kalian merusak pemandangan."_ Taemin kemudian melangkah cepat sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menutupi matanya.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya diterima di universitas yang sama. Kai yang mengambil jurusan keolahragaan dan Sehun yang mengambil jurusan seni peran berhasil melalui tes dan tahapan yang dipersyaratkan.

Sedangkan Taemin memperdalam bakat terpendamnya sebagai penata rambut, ia juga ikut membantu bisnis salon ibunya yang telah membuka cabang di beberapa tempat.

Di bangku kuliah inilah Sehun bertemu sahabat barunya, Tao. Pemuda berkulit 11:12 dengan kekasihnya itu begitu cocok bergaul dengan Sehun.

Meskipun Tao dan Sehun tidak satu jurusan, namun Tao mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan Sehun, sehingga mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi sahabat dekat.

"_Katanya kau akan memperkenalkan aku pada kekasihmu?"_ tanya Tao sambil mengunyah pizzanya.

"_Itu dia datang."_ Sehun kemudian melambai ke arah kekasihnya yang baru saja masuk ke restoran cepat saji itu.

Tao kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga sebagian pizza yang ada dimulutnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Matanya yang sipit membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang baru saja datang menghampiri bangkunya dan Sehun.

"_Heii.. bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak kaget bahwa kekasihku bukanlah seorang gadis. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Tao? Itu menjijikkan_" Sehun kemudian menjauhkan "sampah" yang keluar dari mulut Tao dari jangkauan piringnya.

"_Bukankah kau Kai?"_ Tao kemudian berdiri dengan antusias menyambut kedatangan kekasih Sehun itu.

Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan, Kai belum mengenal Tao sama sekali. "_Siapa sebenarnya Tao ini?"_ Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**Flashback End**

=.=

* * *

=.=

Kai masih tampak termenung setelah kepergian Sehun dari ruangannya beberapa saat lalu. Jiyoung tampak memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mendiamkannya beberapa saat untuk menangkap apakah Kai menyadarinya atau tidak.

Nihil, jawaban yang ia temukan. Kai masih tampak tak ada nyawa, dan malah menyelami kebisuannya. Jiyoung yang mulai jengah dan memiliki berjuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Kau melamun Kai?" ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang, dan yang ditanya kemudian tersadar dari "tidur sejenaknya".

"A-ah, tidak Jiyoung-ah" Kai kemudian tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Jiyoung lembut.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Kai?" Jiyoung tampak serius, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan embel-embel chagi untuk memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku kan?" Kai membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jiyoung lekat. Ia kaget atas pertanyaan Jiyoung.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan padaku tentang Oh Sehun. Pria yang baru saja aku temui tadi" Detak jantung Kai terasa lebih cepat, ia mendeteksi ada yang tak beres dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Bukankah ia bagian dari masa lalumu Kai?" Jiyoung menekankan perkataannya, membuat Kai tampak gugup.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan masa lalumu. Aku menemukan beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan hubunganmu dan Sehun di masa lalu. Foto-fotomu bersama Sehun yang masih kau simpan di laptop atau ponselmu, serta beberapa pesan singkat dan email antara kau dan Sehun yang belum kau hapus, aku secara diam-diam menemukan semua itu."

"Aku juga memaksa Taemin untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas dan menyuruh Taemin untuk tetap merahasiakannya darimu. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya Kai." Lanjut gadis cantik ini membuat Kai seakan tak memiliki daya lagi.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Oh Sehun?" pertanyaan itu sungguh menohok hati Kai.

"Jiyoung-ah apa yang kau katakan. Kau anggap apa pernikahan kita yang sudah didepan mata ini?" Kai balik bertanya, meskipun dalam hatinya ia mengalami dilemma akut.

"Kai, acara pernikahan kita tinggal setengah jam lagi. Aku ingin menguji keseriusanmu itu. Aku memberikanmu kesempatan selama 20 menit untuk menemui Oh Sehun. Jika setelah tenggang waktu yang kuberikan, kau tidak kembali kepadaku. Kita batalkan saja semuanya" mata Jiyoung sedikit sayu saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia begitu berat mengatakan hal itu, namun ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Jiyoung-ah apa-apaan ini? Kau sedang bercanda?" Kai kemudian mencengkram pundak Jiyoung yang terbuka. Gadis itu dengan paksa melepaskan genggaman kuat Kai dari tubuhnya.

"Kai, jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Dan ku tegaskan aku tidak sedang main-main. Aku akan menunggumu setelah waktu 20 menit itu. Aku yakin, pasti ada keputusan terbaik untuk kita berdua." Gadis berparas ayu itu kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kai, tanpa terasa ia berjalan dengan air mata yang menetes.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Tampak Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada gagang setir mobilnya. Matanya terpejam dengan jemarinya yang memegang sandaran kepalanya itu.

Tao yang berada disampingnya hanya diam. Dia mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari minuman" Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, Tao kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Ia segera menjawab getaran ponselnya yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, ia kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk terpejam dan kemudian melenggang pergi menjauhi mobil dengan langkah cepat.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Tao, Sehun mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka tanpa mengetahui siapa orangnya. Ia masih setia dengan posisi yang sama, posisi menutup mata dengan gagang setir sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"Hun-ah.." seketika mata Sehun terbuka mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

Ini bukan suara Tao, ini suara seseorang yang begitu ia ingin dengar.

Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya segera, menengok ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pemuda dengan tuxedo hitam dihadapannya.

Ia melihat pemuda tan itu agak sedikit berantakan dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Sepertinya pemuda di hadapan Sehun ini tampak habis berlari.

"Kai.." Sehun seakan bermimpi, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Pemuda tan di hadapan Sehun tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk tepat disamping Sehun. Pandangannya tak mau lepas dari pandangan Sehun yang menatapnya tiada henti.

Sehun kemudian membelai wajah Kai. Ini nyata, pikir Sehun, orang dihadapannya benar-benar Kai. Kulit lembut wajah Kai benar-benar membuat telapak tangannya tak mau berpindah.

"Kai ini benar-benar kau kan?" ia masih belum yakin, padahal matanya memang tak salah lihat.

Kai mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum tipis. Sehun kemudian memeluk Kai erat, ia menciumi rambut Kai yang begitu harum aromanya.

Tak lama setelah itu Kai membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia mengelus-elus punggung kurus Sehun dan memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan hangat Sehun seperti masa lalu yang berputar kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu Hun-ah"

"_Nado_ Kai.."

Di lain tempat, gadis dengan gaun pengantin indahnya berdiri sambil menatap keluar jendela yang ada di ruangan tempat pengantin wanita menunggu. Ia melihat ke bawah dimana ada mobil sedan hitam yang baru saja dimasuki oleh calon suaminya.

Tangis menemaninya sambil memandangi mobil sedan hitam itu, ia kemudian menutup tirai jendela, tak mau melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Ku harap kau kembali Kai" gadis itu kemudian melihat jam dinding, batas waktu yang ia berikan pada Kai sudah berjalan beberapa menit.

"Aku menunggumu.."

Gumamnya lirih sambil setia menatap lekat jam dinding yang berdetak detik demi detik.

"_**Tak kan pernah kita tahu, tindakan awal kita menentukan apa yang akan terjadi"**_

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

* * *

**Really sorry for late update and many typos.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chap**

**Anybody still waiting this absurd story?**

**Eumm, just for your information, next chap is last chap.**

**Finally guys, I can finish it**

**And as always Special Thanks to:**

**Kamong Jjong****, **** .796**

**sayakanoicinoe****, **** .7**

**Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****chensing**

**jongjongie94****, SaranghaeHunKai**

**urikaihun****, jung oh jung**

**Guest, cho eun byung**

**RErevi, mfaz**

**RafaHuang**

**and thankyou for people who give favourite and follow this story**

**Mind to review, favourite and follow again readers**

_**Thankyou & c u next time^^**_


End file.
